


In Love with His Best Man

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Canon Gay Relationship, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, John and Mary's Wedding, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, POV John Watson, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John is getting married today. He knows deep down that he doesn't actually want to though. At least not to the person he's marrying.





	1. Chapter 1

John is sitting calmly at the main wedding table. This is his wedding. He knows he should feel excitement and bliss, but instead he's empty and frankly he's quite anxious. It's not that he hated Mary, but he just couldn't bring himself to love her. John stared down at his plate while pursing his lips tightly. The sounds in the room of people chatting and laughing and clanking glasses grew louder and more annoying it seemed. He wanted to move along to the best man speech so that this incessant sitting could end. He glanced over at Mary who looked content and absent- minded. Of course. Mary never looks like much is bothering her. 

So, John looked over at Sherlock who looked quite attentive, but he was also deep in thought. He was looking out into the dining room with his brow furrowed and his Cupid's bow lips lightly closed. He noticed John's eyes on him He supposed because he quickly diverted his eyes to him and smiled. It wasn't a genuine Sherlock smirk though. It was the way he smiled when he knew he had to, or when he felt it was needed.

"Erm.. Should we do the speech now?"

"John this is your wedding. I shall commence my speech when you are ready." Sherlock said

John took a large gulp of his wine and exhaled heavily. "alright I'm ready."

The speech was delivered by Sherlock as sweetly and awkwardly and eloquently as you could imagine. He even shed a few tears. He would never admit it but sherlock's words moved him more than anything Mary ever said to him. Not that she really made a great effort to make him feel good. Sherlock looked back at John a bit sheepishly he thought. As thought he was looking for some consolation. John pulled him in for a tight hug and as they were hugging, John could smell the freshness of his curls mixed with only the slightest hint of cigarette. 

Sherlock sat down and looked calm but quite pleased with himself. 

"How was it?" Sherlock attentively asked John

"It was... bloody good, Sherlock." John looked at Sherlock with an elated smile accompanied with tears in his eyes.

"John I'm sorry, have I embarrassed you?" Sherlock said, clearly reading the fears as a sign of John's humiliation.

"No, no that was utterly brilliant, Sherlock." Sherlock looked at him for a moment scanning his face. He then lightly upturned his lips and pulled John in for another hug. He was a bit unsure and tried to pull away, until John expressionless pulled him in tighter and rubs sherlocks back affectionately up and down. He knows he is marrying the wrong person today.


	2. Speaking in Private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John decides that it's time to let Sherlock know something.

John looked back towards the crowd at his wedding after releasing Sherlock form the long hug. Mrs. Hudson looked quite pleased as she was obviously smirking. He couldn’t worry about that. There was nothing for her to smirk about. John knew this. Sherlock was only his best friend whom he was deeply and madly in love with.   
How could he have been so stupid? he hadn't just figured out that he loved Sherlock. He has known all along, but he kept it from sherlock because he thought that the detective didn’t feel the same way. He still thinks that. Sherlock surely felt nothing for John. He constantly rubbed in the fact that he was a sociopath. 

"John, are you alright?" Mary interrupted looking as perky as always.   
John hazily looked up from his plate which he had once again been staring at. He felt uneasy, but he looked at her and said "I'm fine." God, it was so hard to look at her. He felt like he could puke looking at her in her wedding dress. Not because she wasn’t attractive mind you, but because she was a living embodiment of binding himself to something other than Sherlock. 

"Okay, right.", and that was it. That was all she cared. 

John fidgeted with his cuffs on his suit which suddenly felt tight and scratchy, and he looked over at Sherlock who had been sitting quietly. He looked at John. There was no smile this time. Instead, he looked like he was in deep thought possibly regarding John indifferently.  

"Sherlock.... I need to go to the toilet." 

"John, that’s alarming. You just excreted your waste two hours ago." 

John laughed at this a bit. Of course bloody Sherlock would notice his trips to the bathroom. "Yeah. Look, I'm only telling you because I need to talk to you for a moment." 

Sherlock scanned John's face briefly and sighed. John knew he had probably just deduced exactly why he needed a private word with him, but no matter. He needed him to anyway. "Alright." Sherlock said as he pushed his chair back slightly and stood up. He looked down at his shoes for a moment. John noticed his jaws clench for just a moment, and he gestured for John to lead the way. 

John got up and briskly started walking out of the dining hall and towards the staircase. Sherlock was following close behind him. He could feel Sherlock watching him as he walked. The silence was deafening.  

They finally reached the bathroom which was quite nice. It was bathed in a low warm light with dark red walls. It was a large room with several stalls and luckily off to the left, there was a sitting area. Sherlock stood in the doorway and crossed his hands together. John could tell that Sherlock was nervous. He obviously knew. So, John sat down in one of the chairs, he pursed his lips a bot and motioned for Sherlock to sit. 

" You do not have to tell me What to do, John. I fully understand how to sit."  

"Well, okay then...ha." John said with a touch of huffiness. 

Sherlock softly walked over to the chaise lounge that was across from John. He sat lightly in the middle of it, and locked his eyes which were now bright and almost glowing onto John. 

John tried to avoid eye contact for a few seconds but he eventually looked at Sherlock, too. Why should he be nervous to look his best friend in the eye? He had been through so many things with him. Sherlock knew nearly everything about him. While his heart was racing under the gaze of the detective, he was comfortable.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to bring in some smut soon, so the ratings might change! If you like his little fic so far, please leave me a comment :D. I know the chapters are short but they will become longer ;)


	3. Shattering the Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally kiss.

Sherlock shifted in his seat a bit. John knew he couldn't be nervous though. Why would he be? Okay, this is stupid. He needed to get on with it. He needed to just figure out why they were in this bathroom.

"Alright.. I'm gonna take a guess and say that you've already figured out what I need to explain." John said as he looked down at the leg of Sherlock's chaise.

"Yes." Sherlock said quietly. He was avoiding looking at John's eyes too now.

"Bloody hell" 

"John, let us just return to the table."

Why would he say that? If he knew what this was, then why didn't he want to talk about it? Did he not like John like he had thought?

John huffed a bit loudly and felt his face getting hot. "What do you mean?...Why?"

"We don't need to do this." Sherlock had a similar look on his face to the one when he thought he had seen a ravenous hound. "You chose Mary. You stayed with Mary even after I had returned. By deduction if I were truly the man you desire, you would chosen me long ago." He stopped abruptly because his voice broke slightly.  
The detective pursed his lips into what was almost a pout, and continued to scan every part of the room except John.

How the hell could he think that? "Yes, I'll admit this long overdue. But, just because it's happening now doesn't mean I haven't always cared. I thought...I thought you didn't want...me" Sherlock fidgeted and looked at John for one moment and looked away again. 

There was a pause. Until Sherlock broke the silence by laughing. "John... Ha I realize I'm fairly oblivious to most human emotion but I gave you signs. I tried to show you. You obviously ignored all of it." There were tears in the detectives eyes now. " He looked right at John now. He had his mouth gaped open at this point. He looked down at his shoes and slowly rubbed his fingers through his curly hair before stopping and grasping the strands of his hair as he just let the tears fall to the carpet.

John couldn't believe it. He had hurt Sherlock so much and all of this time he thought he was just a fucking 'sociopath'. No, he knew better. He was scared of being hurt so he ignored Sherlock's signs. "I'm so sorry.... I...please" John wanted to hold him. He wanted to move over to him and bring him in close. He didn't know if Sherlock would want that though.  
John decided he would. He had to. He got up softly and sat almost flush to the detective's side, and put an arm around him.

Sherlock shook terribly in John's arms. These feeling had been suppressed for so many years. "What is this?" He said the ought quiet sobs. "I am able to deduce seven possible reasons for why your holding me. Some are less likely than others." He almost whispered his words.

"I'm doing this because I love you, Sherlock."

He looked up at John with puffy eyes. His lips were parted just a bit. Almost instantly, Sherlock smashed his lips into John's. He kissed him sloppily and gently. John was utterly taken aback at first but he scooted and closed the gap them. He kissed Sherlock back trying to be gentle but he really needed him. He started caressing Sherlock's back with one hand, and held his head with the other.  
This wasn't right was it? His wife was just in the best room downstairs. No. This was right. He had waited so long to hold Sherlock in his arms like this.

John was still kissing Sherlock vigorously. He started to slowly push Sherlock back down onto the chaise. They were in a bloody bathroom, but John couldn't help himself.

"Wait...stop" Sherlock said as he didn't let John push him back any further.

"Oh.... Sorry. Why?" John looked just a bit heartbroken.

"Well, it's just the door" Sherlock quickly glanced towards the unlocked door the the luxurious bathroom.

John looked a bit amused. "Oh yeah, right." He jumped up, practically slid over to the door, and turned the deadlock.

Sherlock's eyes never left John as he did this. "Dr. Watson, you are quite agile."  
A small smirk spread over the detective's face as he positioned himself comfortably on the chaise. John waltzed over to him and slowly crawled over him. He kissed his bottom lip over and over, before moving his kisses down Sherlock's jaw and neck. 

Sherlock reached up and pushed the silky jacket off his doctor's shoulders. He then pulled John waist down flush with his, which made both of them giggle a bit distractedly. After the giggling subsided, they started kissing deeply and passionately. 

"Mmm, John"

John wanted his beautiful detective, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated :) there's more to come.


End file.
